Overall Project Summary The overall mission of the proposed Vision Core is to continue to enhance vision research at Harvard by providing vision scientists with resources and facilities that could not be supported by individual laboratories. Specifically, the structure and operation of the Vision Core have been designed around three key objectives: (1) the design, optimization, and manufacture of custom equipment and reagents for investigators; (2) the dissemination and teaching of new methods and approaches for vision studies through a community of systems and cellular neuroscientists, engineers, machinists, and biologists; and (3) the seeding of new collaborations through the transfer of ideas and experimental strategies among investigators. In this capacity, the Vision Core grant currently supports more than 23 vision research labs at Harvard with 25 qualifying NEI awards. In support of these goals the proposed Vision Core includes four modules that have been serving the vision research community during the current funding period. A Neural Imaging Module provides resources to facilitate experiments using a wide range of state-of-the-art imaging techniques, including functional imaging, histology, and quantitative microscopy. A Machine Shop Module provides services for designing and manufacturing special equipment that cannot be obtained commercially or would be prohibitively expensive for individual laboratories. A Neuroengineering Module assists in the design and implementation of customized hardware and software to interface laboratory equipment with computers for experiments. Finally, a Viral Module supports experiments using viral constructs and will enhance the range of vision research supported by the Core. Each module is under the direction of an accomplished and capable faculty member that studies vision, and experienced staff that run the module on a day-to-day basis. Harvard Medical School has provided significant institutional support for these modules in the form of space, renovation costs, internal grant support for equipment and operational costs, and financial administrative support; however, continued external support of the Harvard Vision Core is essential for maintaining a high level of productivity in the vision community at Harvard, fostering and supporting collaborative efforts, and attracting new scientists to vision research.